La magia en mi corazón
by Myrii-chan
Summary: Amu ha vivido por catorce años con una vida normal y corriente, pero una noticia cambiará su vida. Descubrirá que ella no es tan normal como pensaba, y que hay algo oculto en su interior, pero para ello deberá convivir con Ikuto, el cambio más importante en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaass! Aqui vengo con otra historia que se me ocurrió en clase de matematicas mientras me explicaban álgebra jajaja._  
_Continuaré la otra historia (Siempre te protegeré), solo que quizá le dedique algo menos de tiempo ya que no tengo mucha inspiración, pero no la dejaré abandonada._  
_Este fic estará narrado siempre desde la perspectiva de Amu._  
_Y bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de La magia en mi corazón, espero que les guste mucho mucho y dejen reviews =D_

**Capítulo I**

Voy a contaros la historia de cómo cambió mi vida. Cómo cambió solo con tres palabras. Las nuevas personas que conocí. Mi extraño talento oculto. Y, sobretodo, un mundo nuevo, lleno de cosas que ahora mismo no comprenderéis, hasta que cuente mi historia. Por eso mismo, ahora mismo voy a comenzar a contároslo...

- Amu -me llamó mi madre- ven, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Vale, ya me estaban asustando. ¿Había hecho algo malo? No. Bueno, suspendí un examen de matemáticas hace unos días, pero no pueden haberse enterado, yo no les he dicho nada. Mientras pensaba en si había hecho algo como para que me dieran una charla, fui acercándome a la cocina con pasos lentos, donde encontré a mis padres sentados en la mesa, esperándome con un sobre en las manos.

- ¿Que pasa? -pregunté yo, con cara de "nunca he roto un plato"  
- Siéntate hija, tu madre y yo tenemos que contarte algo acerca de ti -mi padre tenía la cara más seria que había visto nunca.  
- Bien, contadme lo que sea -dije mientras acercaba otra silla y me sentaba  
- Bueno, Amu, la verdad es que... eres adoptada -dijeron mis padres al unísono. Estoy segura de que me puse pálida en ese momento. No podía hablar, estaba muda, asique esperé que más tenían que decirme

Mi padre empezó a contarme toda la historia:

- Verás, Amu, hace justamente catorce años, cuando tu madre y yo nos habíamos casado tan solo hacía un par de años, sonó el timbre. Al abrir, solo te encontramos a ti, dentro de una cesta, y con una carta. Si lees la carta, no creo que hagan falta muchas más explicaciones

Me extendió un sobre amarillento, y yo lo cogí con mano temblorosa. Lo abrí y comencé a leer:

_"Queridos señores Hinamori:_

_Si están leyendo esta carta, es porque ahora mismo, tienen una gran responsabilidad a partir de este momento. Han sido elegidos especialmente para cuidar de la pequeña pelirosa que hay en la cesta donde han encontrado esta carta. Estoy seguro de que ustedes no se negarán a cuidar de esta pequeña, ya que les he investigado, y se que son buenas personas, siempre dispuestos a ayudar. Por eso, les encargo cuidar a la pequeña, de nombre Amu, hasta este mismo día de dentro de cartorce años. Seguro que ahora mismo están confusos, por eso les explicaré lo que deben hacer. _

_Amu no proviene de este mundo, sino de el mundo mágico. Bien, ya se que suena de locos, pero léanlo hasta el final. Esta niña es muy importante, hija de padres desconocidos, pero con un gran poder en su interior. Estoy hablando de la magia, si, y no es ninguna broma. _  
_Cuidenla como si fuera su hija de verdad, y dentro de catorce años, deben contarle la verdad, y mostrarle esta carta. _  
_También deberán llevarla a la mansión Tsukiyomi, donde se encargarán de ella, y desde donde la transportarán hasta su verdadero mundo. Les adjuntaré la dirección en otro papel, pero no vayan hasta la fecha indicada, o no verán nada. Puede que cuando tengan que despedirse de ella, sea triste para ella y para ustedes, pero es lo que deben hacer. Una vez que ella domine sus poderes, podrá ir a visitarles en cualquier momento, asique solo tengan paciencia._

_No se olviden de entregarle esta carta a Amu el día en que le cuenten la noticia._

_Firmado: Tsukasa, del consejo del mundo mágico."_

No tenía palabras. Simplemente no tenía.

- Amu, nosotros nos hemos encargado de preparar tu equipaje, y tenemos que irnos ya. Lo siento -dijo mi padre, reteniendo las lágrimas.

Pero, dentro de mi, aunque sabía que eso solo parecía una broma de mal gusto, o una tontería, dentro de mi, estaba segura de que todo era cierto. No se porque, pero siento que es así, que hay un poder dentro de mi que pide ser liberado.

- Pues, vámonos, entonces. -dije sin pensar

Automáticamente, como si alguna fuerza extraña nos controlara, nos levantamos de la mesa, mis padres cogieron las llaves del coche, y yo cogí mi maleta, y nos fuimos. Así, sin más.

Llegabamos a la mansión, que a cada metro que recorría el coche, parecía más grande. Delante de una gran verja había un hombre de pelo azul que parecía esperarnos. Pulsó un botón que había en la pared y la gran puerta se abrió. Le hizo un gesto a mi padre, que conducía para que bajara la ventanilla, y dijo:

- Buenos día, me llamo Tsukiyomi Aruto, ustedes son los Hinamori ¿verdad? -mis padres asintieron. Yo iba en el asiento de atrás, y estaba muy nerviosa, todo era muy extraño. -Bueno, pues siento mucho decirles que deben despedirse ya de Amu, ya que a esta mansión no pueden entrar los humanos sin poderes, simplemente hay una barrera que no les dejará pasar. Así que, Amu, vamos.

Yo sin el control de mis acciones, me despedía de mis padres, y salí del coche, siguiendo a Aruto. Mis padres después de verme entrar a la mansión, se fueron.

Entramos por una gran puerta de madera, que daba paso a un gran recibidor. Unos metros más adelante, había unas escaleras recubiertas por una alfombra roja, como las de los palacios de los cuentos de hadas.

- ¡Ikuto, Utau, bajad a ver a nuestra invitada! -gritó Aruto

Segundos después, una chica rubia bajaba corriendo las escaleras, seguida de un peliazul que tenía la mejor sonrisa que había visto en toda mi vida, una tierna pero seductora sonrisa. Supuse que el era Ikuto, y la rubia de ojos morados, Utau. Y entonces noté que me había quedado mirando descaradamente a Ikuto, y que sus preciosos ojos color zafiro estaban clavados en mi, recorriéndome una y otra vez con la mirada.  
Utau se acercó a mi, muy feliz:

-¡Hola! Me llamo Utau, ¿y tu?  
- Hola Utau, encantada, yo me llamo Amu -dije con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular que Ikuto acababa de pillarme mirándolo. Vale que era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, pero no me gustaba. Y sin embargo su mirada hacía que mi corazón latiera más rapido.

Cuando lo ví acercarse a mi, y coger mi mano, para después besarla, sentí que no podría sostenerme en pie.

- Encantado, Amu, yo soy Ikuto -me dijo con su preciosa voz.  
- Bueno, bueno, dejala tranquila Ikuto, no ves que se ha puesto como un tomate -dijo Aruto divertido- Amu, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo tendrás muchas dudas sobre todo lo que está pasando, pero te irás enterando de todo poco a poco. Mientras tanto, tendrás que instalarte. ¿Algún voluntario para enseñarle su habitación a la señorita?

-Yo -dijo Ikuto con una gran sonrisa

Y de repente, volvió a coger mi mano, y me guió al subir por las escaleras, conduciéndome después por un largo pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Ikuto me guiaba por los pasillos de aquella amplia mansión, con suelo de madera y paredes de color azul oscuro, pero no demasiado oscuro. Era un color dificil de definir. A los lados había muchas puertas, y en el espacio que quedaba entre cada una, había una lámpara en la pared. A pesar de que por fuera solo parece una gran casa lujosa, por dentro además de parecer un palacio, se ve realmente acogedora. Cuando me percaté de que no me había soltado la mano, me quede mirando como su como su cálida mano sujetaba la mia con delicadeza. Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me preguntó:

- ¿Te molesta?  
- ¿Eh? -Ikuto, al ver qe yo no sabía a que se refería levantó mi mano y la señaló con su mirada- Ah, no, bueno... No me importa.  
Caminamos por el largo pasillo, hasta que llegamos al final. Había unas diez puertas a cada lado de la pared, y al final había otra puerta más grande que las demás.

- Ahora mismo tienes muchas dudas ¿verdad? -me preguntó mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Yo solo asentí- Bien, primero que nada voy a explicarte las cosas de la mansión, ¿vale?. La casa esta dividida en el ala este y el ala oeste. Nosotros estamos en el ala este. Las dos partes son iguales, asique no es necesario ir a la otra parte de la casa. Detrás de esta puerta -señaló la enorme puerta en la pared del fondo del pasillo- están el salón, el comedor y la cocina. Después, en esta pared -esta vez señaló la pared de la izquierda- solo hay habitaciones, aunque la mayoría están vacias. Solo están la tuya y la mía, y en la otra pared está la de Utau. Si te fijas, en nuestras habitaciones están unos carteles con nuestros nombres. Toda el ala este es nuestra, y por lo que ves, está casi vacia. Ven, voy a enseñarte tu habitación.

Me guió hasta la penúltima puerta, en la que había un cartelito rosa colgado en el que ponía "AMU", y en la última puerta había uno azul con "IKUTO" escrito en el. Efectivamente, justo enfrente de la habitación de Ikuto, había otra puerta en la que ponía "UTAU" con cartel amarillo.  
Abrió la puerta de "mi habitación" aunque realmente, aun no entendía porque debía estar en esa casa. Entramos, ya soltados de la mano desde que empezó a indicarme las habitaciones. Realmente era una habitación muy bonita. Parecía echa realmente a mi medida. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa pastel, en el fondo había una cama con una colcha blanca, encima de la colcha había varios cojines que tenían pinta de ser muy cómodos, y en la pared donde estaba la cama, justo encima, había una ventana con cortinas rosa más oscuro que las paredes. Junto a la cama, una mesita de noche, y en la pared de la izquierda había una puerta, y en la pared de la derecha, había un gran armario blanco, y otra puerta más. En el centro, había una alfombra redonda de colores, unos cojines y una mesita pequeña.

- ¿Te gusta? Ah, en el armario ya está toda tu ropa colocada, mi padre ordenó que trajeran aquí tus maletas. -dijo Ikuto  
- Me encanta, pero... ¿podrías explicarme porque estoy aquí? La verdad es que no entiendo nada.  
- Por donde empiezo... Estás aqui porque no eres del todo humana. Tienes poderes mágicos. Puede que ahora mismo te parezca una locura pero poco a poco lo comprenderás todo. No solo tu. Utau, yo, mi padre, y todos los que habitan el mundo mágico tienen poderes. Al parecer eres importante allí, por eso te trajeron aqui siendo un bebe, para protegerte de algo que ni yo mismo se que es. Asique, por ahora solo puedo decirte eso por ahora. Deberías descansar, ¿tienes alguna pregunta más?  
- Mmm... ¿que hay detrás de las dos puertas de mi habitación?  
- En la pared izquierda, el baño, y la de la derecha comunica con mi habitación. Espero que no te importe que nuestras habitaciones estén juntas, pero no es culpa mia, yo no elegí la distribución de la casa. Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación. -me lanzó de repente una mirada seductora y dijo: Hasta mañana, preciosa.

Dicho eso salió al pasillo, dejando mi puerta cerrada. Ikuto... ahora no podría sacarlo de mi cabeza, después de ver su preciosa sonrisa y escuchar su suave voz diciendome "preciosa". Genial.  
Para distraerme un poco, comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación. Me acerqué al armario y lo abrí. Era cierto que mi ropa ya estaba colocada, y también, en una caja dentro del armario, estaban algunos de mis accesorios del pelo, y en el fondo del armario también estaban todos mis zapatos, colocados ordenadamente en cajas de distintos colores. Saqué un camisón blanco sin mangas, ya que estábamos en mayo y empezaba a hacer calor, dejé mi ropa colocada otra vez en el armario, y me metí en la cama. Estaba agotada y me dormí enseguida.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

De repente noté unos labios que se pegaban a los míos, pero aun tenía tanto sueño que simplemente intenté seguir durmiendo... Un momento. ¿Pero que...? ¿¡Unos labios sobre los míos!? Abrí los ojos velozmente para encontrarme con la cara sonriente de Ikuto a tan solo milímetos de la mía. Ikuto me había besado. Perfecto. Incluso esta noche había soñado con el. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero el estuvo en mi cabeza, eso si que lo se, y ahora me besaba, ¿acaso quería que no pudiera sacarlo nunca de mi cabeza?  
Me alejé de él rápidamente, ya con mis mejillas sonrojadas, y le grité:

- ¿¡P-pero que haces?!  
- Tenía ganas de comprobar si te despertabas igual que en el cuento de La bella durmiente... -me dijo acercándose lentamente ami, que estaba acorralada en una esquina de mi habitación, lo más lejos posible de él, pero él cada vez estaba más cerca...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

- ¿¡P-pero que haces?!  
- Tenía ganas de comprobar si te despertabas igual que en el cuento de La bella durmiente... -me dijo acercándose lentamente a mi, que estaba acorralada en una esquina de mi habitación, lo más lejos posible de él, pero él cada vez estaba más cerca...

Y poco a poco, se acercó más, y más... ahora incluso tenía ganas de pegar mis labios a los suyos, y cerré los ojos lentamente, esperando ese bese. Pero pasaban los segundos y no me besaba, por lo que abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Ikuto, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Genial, ahora no dejará de molestarme nunca - pensé en esos momentos  
- Vaya, ¿creías que iba a besarte? - miró mis mejillas, rojas como el carmín, y dijo: un beso cada mañana es suficiente para mí... por ahora -añadió más bajito.  
- ¡Idiota pervertido! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, apartandolo de mi con un empujón  
- Tranquila pequeña, en realidad solo había venido a despertarte para que vayas a desayunar. Vístete y ven al comedor, Utau y yo te esperamos. -dijo Ikuto, ya lo bastante lejos de mi como para besarme  
Yo asentí, y el se fué por la puerta que lleva a su habitación.

Me puse lo primero que saqué del armario, y después fui al baño para mirarme en el espejo mientras me peinaba. Después me dirigí a donde Ikuto había dicho.

Al llegar encontré a los dos hermanos desayunando en una gran mesa.

- Buenos días Amu - me saludó Utau, como si llevara viviendo en esa casa desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad estaba allí desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, y nunca había hablado con Utau.  
- B-buenos días -dije un poco nerviosa.  
Miré a Ikuto, y me di cuenta de que desayunaba tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me sonrojé, y Utau pareció percatarse de ello, por lo que frunció el ceño, y se dirigió a Ikuto:

- Ikuto, ¿se puede saber que le has hecho a Amu?  
- ¿Me crees capaz de hacerle algo a la pequeña Amu? -dijo como si estuviera dolido de verdad. Pero no engañaba a nadie.

Siguieron peleando, Utau cada vez más enfadada e Ikuto respondiendo tonterías. Vi que todavía les quedaba pelea para rato, asique me senté junto a Utau, y empecé a comer.

Un par de horas después...

Utau y yo llevábamos ya más de una hora sentadas encima de los cojines de mi habitación, charlando como si fuéramos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y, realmente para mi ya era una gran amiga. Habíamos estado hablando casi todo el tiempo de Ikuto. No de cosas buenas, claro. Nos habíamos burlado de él, de como ahora mismo estaba medio destrozado en su habitación después de la paliza que Utau le había dado, porque, claro, él no estaba dispuesto a defenderse, quizás por ser una chica, o porque es su hermana.

Después de un rato más de charla, Utau miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo:  
- Vaya, ¿ya es esta hora? Amu, tenemos que irnos, la ceremonia de elección de poderes está a punto de empezar  
- ¿La ceremonia de poderes que?  
- Vamos a el mundo mágico. Hoy sabrás de que elemento es tu poder, y será liberado para que puedas usarlo. Yo también voy a elegir mi poder hoy, pero tenemos que irnos ya, o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Me cogió de la mano para arrastrarme corriendo fuera de la habitación, sin darme tiempo a decir nada, y me llevó por los pasillos de aquella mansión hasta llegar a fuera. Me arrastró hasta un jardín detrás de la gran casa, y, cuando quise darme cuenta, acababa de pasar por un extraño portal y estaba delante de cuatro pequeñas haditas flotantes vestidas de diferentes colores.

- Estabamos esperandoos, sois las ultimas en llegar -dijo un poco enfadada la habita roja  
- No pasa nada, todavía queda tiempo, venid por aquí -dijo la verde  
- Pero todavía no nos hemos presentado -replicó la azul - Yo soy Miki, y soy la guardiana del Agua, y ella -señaló a la amarilla- es Dia, y su elemento es el Aire.  
- ¡Y yo soy Ran, mi elemento es el Fuego! -dijo la misma que antes estaba enfadada  
- Y mi nombre es Suu, mi elemento es la Tierra -la hadita verde finalizó las presentaciones.  
- Yo soy Utau, y esta de aqui es Amu -dijo Utau con una sonrisa  
- Si, si. Ya sabemos quiénes sois, pero ahora venid por aqui, se nos hace tarde. -decía Ran

Las cuatro guardianas empezaron a volar para que las siguieramos, hasta llegar a un extraño altar, en el que había una cesta llena de colgantes, con piedras de diferentes colores.  
- Porfavor, extended las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba -dijo, aunque más bien sonaba a una orden, la guardiana del Aire

Hicimos lo que nos dijo, y la cesta comenzó a brillar, sacando dos piedras que llegaron hasta cada una de nuestras manos...

* * *

_¡Porfin he terminado este capitulo! siento muchísimo si he tardado demasiado, pero últimamente me venía la inspiración, y para cuando llegaba a mi ordenador y lo encendía, siempre había alguien que me interrumpía._

_Bueno, ¿cuales creeis que seran los poderes de Amu y Utau? ¿y cómo estará mi precioso Ikuto después de la paliza de Utau? :O_


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaass. Siento muchísimo haber tardado taantos meses en publicar un solo capítulo, pero entre exámenes, y tener que estudiar también en verano para recuperar 5 asignaturas, nunca encuentro el momento de ponerme a escribir :S Pero bueno, después de reescribir este capítulo dos veces, porfín esta terminado ;)

Espero que os guste y dejéis cientos de millones de reviews :D (?)

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

- Porfavor, extended las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba -dijo, aunque más bien sonaba a una orden, la guardiana del Aire

Hicimos lo que nos dijo, y la cesta comenzó a brillar, sacando dos piedras que llegaron hasta cada una de nuestras manos...

En mi mano había un colgante con una piedrecita redonda de color blanco, y de repente sentí como si algo entrara dentro de mi, dejándome sin respiración durante unos segundos, y, a partir de ese momento, me sentí diferente.  
Miré a Utau y la vi sostendiendo y contemplando con una sonrisa una piedra igual que la mia pero de color morada.

- Bien, vuestros poderes ya han sido aisgnados -dijo Dia- seguro que queréis saber cuales son vuestros elementos ¿verdad?  
Utau asintió varias veces, muy ansiosa por saber la respuesta.  
- ¡El de Utau es el fuego! ¡Genial, una más a mi equipo! -gritó Ran  
- ¿Y cual es el mío? -pregunté  
Dia me sonrió y dijo:  
- Estarás conmigo, por lo que tu elemento es-fue interrumpida por un mini-gato-persona-volador que apareció de repente:  
- ¡EL AIRE! ¡Igual que Ikuto-nya! ¡Seguro que se pondrá muy feliz, porque el me dijo que tú le...  
- ¡YORU IDIOTA! ¡Cállate, Ikuto dijo que no se lo contaras a nadie! -gritó Ran. Al parecer el mini-gato-persona-volador se llamaba Yoru.

Pero en ese momento no me importaba su nombre, ahora solo tenía curiosidad por lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? -le pregunté a Yoru  
- No iba a decir nada. ¿Verdad Yoru? -esa voz... ¡IKUTO!

Me giré rapidamente para verlo con el ceño fruncido, lanzándole una mirada asesina al pequeño Yoru.

- C-claro que no iba a decir nada... jejeje...-dijo Yoru, visiblemente asustado y nervioso  
- Bien, lo que yo decía -dijo Ikuto cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa satisfecha  
- Pero ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿que iba a decir Yoru, Ikuto? -pregunté  
- Algun día te lo diré, pequeña -me respondió el peliazul  
- Bueno... Cambiando de tema, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora con todo eso de los poderes?

Utau apareció de repente, y, muy feliz, gritó:

- ¡SEIYO!  
- ¿Qué? -pregunté  
- La academia. Todos los nuevos que consiguen poderes entran a la academia Seiyo, para aprender a controlarlos. Los nuevos están en primer año, sin embargo, yo, por ejemplo, ya estoy en el último -aclaró Ikuto- Y, además, los de último año deben escoger a alguien que estudie su mismo elemento, y que sea de primer año. ¿A que no adivinar quien esta en primer año y acaba de conseguir poderes de aire? -me preguntó con una pícara sonrisa  
- ¿Por qué esto ya no me sorprende? -dije yo con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, igual que en los mangas que tanto me gustaba leer

Al día siguiente...

- Vamos pequeña, despierta o vamos a llegar tarde -me decía Ikuto, en un intento de que dejara de abrazar a la almohada y dejara de hacerme la dormida- ¿Voy a tener que despertarte como ayer?

Al momento, salí de la cama como un resorte, y lé miré desconfiando de él.

- Venga, ponte el uniforme que nos vamos a la academia -dijo Ikuto señalando un perchero que había en la haitación, de donde colgaba la ropa para la academia. -dicho esto, salió de la habitación, sabiendo que si intentaba quedarse a verme cambiarme de ropa, acabaría echándolo a patadas

Suspiré resignada y miré mi uniforme, colgado en una percha:  
- Allá vamos...

Entré al baño a darme una ducha, y cuando estuve vestida me miré al espejo. La ropa consistía en una falda a cuadros de color rojo, con una camisa blanca, sobre la que colgaba una corbata roja, y una chaqueta negra. Esto me pareció algo soso para mi gusto, por lo que terminé añadiendo algún accesorio, como un cinturón negro sobre la camisa.

Salí de la habitación, y fui al comedor para desayunar. Todo parecía ya una rutina, porque a pesar de llevar solo un par de día viviendo allí, me sentía muy a gusto, y aunque echaba de menos a mis padres, allí no se estaba tan mal.

Ikuto y Utau ya estaban desayunando, y yo me senté, diciéndo: "buenos días"

Cuando terminamos, seguí a Utau e Ikuto, que me explicaban que tendría que compartir clase con los del último años, es decir, con Ikuto, durante mi primer año. Y así, llegamos al mundo mágico, con Ikuto y Utau guiándome, hasta llegar a la academia.

Y vaya día que me esperaba...

* * *

Cortísimo, lo se. Pero estoy reservando la llegada a Seiyo y el resto de el día para que el siguiente capítulo sea más largo, e intentaré escribirlo prontito. Además, los guardianes entrarán en escena...

Bye bye!


End file.
